The present disclosure relates to implements and implement systems for use in displacing ground material. The implements may include roller apparatus configured to engage a ground surface and form a plurality of reservoirs in the ground surface.
Water distributed through irrigation systems or from rain may be unevenly dispersed over an agricultural field due to runoff and further may be subject to evaporation. For example, a sloped or angled ground surface may also contribute to water runoff where water may run from higher areas of a field to lower areas of the field. Additionally, water exposed on the top of the ground surface may be subject to evaporation.